Sesame Street: Duck Hawkins
Sesame Street: Duck Hawkins is an episode written by A FANDOM user. Transcript song Ernie: Bert, what are you doing? Bert: It's time for shower, anyways, i'm preparing something for lunch. Today we're having pork sausages with corn and beans. Ernie: (singing in the shower) Tu tu tubby pappa pa pa pa, mmmmm... (breathing) I love so much to take a shower, and i also love to take a bath. minutes later, after taking a shower ringing Ernie: Someone is coming to see me, who is? I think it's Elmo, oh, i hear someone knocking on the door. ???: I'm Duck Hawkins. opening Duck Hawkins: I'm Duck Hawkins, i already visited Tombstoner28, now i'm going to visit you. Ernie: Duck Hawkins?! He isn't Elmo. Bert: Don't talk with strangers, Ernie! Ernie: But i already know Duck Hawkins, and Duck Hawkins already knows me, we are not strangers, he's not a stranger, if he was a stranger, i couldn't talk with him. Bert: Don't be so sure, Ernie, and don't be a bighead! I don't know him, Don't eat strangers' food. I told you not to talk with Duck Hawkins. Duck Hawkins: I already know Ernie, you know, i'm always sad for everything. time Bert: Here's your lunch! Ernie: Wait! I don't like corn! I think i will spit it on Bert's face. Bert: Ernie! Duck Hawkins: We finished and we ate all the lunch. Duck Hawkins: Now let's play something, i'm a music composer, first, i will teach you how to play piano. Ernie: Really, do you like piano lessons? Duck Hawkins: Yes, i do! C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C! C, B, A, G, F, E, D, C! Now i will use some chords, listen! Chords: Cm, A#, G#, G! Duck Hawkins: These are chords, chords are more than 1 note. They are more notes. Ernie: What about playing hide and seek? Duck Hawkins: Ok, let's play! Ernie: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ernie: (whispering) Where's Duck Hawkins? Ernie: Duck Hawkins, it seems i found Duck Hawkins! Yes, it looks like i found Duck Hawkins. Ernie: (yelling) Tada! Duck Hawkins: Ah! You found me! Duck Hawkins: Now i will teach how to draw! It's very easy, i'm good at drawing! Duck Hawkins: This is a picture! ringing ???: Duck, it's time to go home! Duck Hawkins: Oh, no! It's my dad! He hates me because i always cry for everything, anyways, i'm always sad and i cry everytime for everything! I wish i could stay a little bit longer, i wish i can live here forever. Because i don't want to be with my dad, i love him, but he hates me. I'm so sad, sorry and scared. Liang Hawkins/Duck's father: Get ready for going home! Duck Hawkins: I will be ready in an instant, i'm sorry Ernie, but i need to go! Ernie: I'm sorry, too. Because you have to go home. Duck's father: Come downstairs! Duck Hawkins: Here i am! Duck's father: Let's go home right now! Duck Hawkins: Goodbye, Ernie! It was nice to be with you, don't forget to text me when i got home, i'd like to see you again sometime soon. Ernie: Me, too! It was nice to be with you Duck Hawkins! You, too. Don't forget to text me when you get home. Bye! Ernie: (talking to himself) Hee, it was fun to be with Duck, i'm also happy because Duck wants to come back to see me again next time. Bert: That Duck Hawkins, he's finally gone! I wish him never existed, anyways, i wish and i hope he never ever ever come back to see us again. Ernie: Duck Hawkins it's my friend, i wish he visit us again! end Air date First aired: April 13, 2019 Category:Sesame Street episodes Category:Sesame Street Category:Ernie's world episode Category:Duck Hawkins' world episodes Category:Ducks Category:Rubber ducks Category:Crybabies Category:Duck Hawkins Category:Tombstoner28